Come to meet your death
by FranckyDB
Summary: Kate revient de sa convalescence après avoir été la cible d'un sniper (Spoiler 3X23). Mais est-elle pour autant sortie d'affaire ?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Elle détestait les vols long courrier. Ce n'était pas tant la durée du vol qui la gênait, mais surtout le décalage horaire. Quoique dans ce sens là, il était plus supportable qu'au retour.

Comme toujours, l'aéroport John Fitzgerald Kennedy était bondé, et elle dut se frayer un passage jusqu'aux tapis pour récupérer ses bagages. Elle patienta quelques minutes avant de voir apparaître sa grande valise de marque et son vanity case. Elle les déposa sur son chariot sur lequel elle avait déjà mis ses bagages à main. Cela fait, la jeune femme se dirigea vers les guichets de sortie. Une longue queue l'attendait.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, sa patience mise à l'épreuve, elle arriva enfin devant l'employé des douanes.

« Bonjour madame, voyage d'affaire ou de tourisme ? » demanda celui-ci en prenant les documents que lui tendait la jeune femme.

« Business, et c'est mademoiselle » rétorqua-t-elle avec un joli sourire.

« Pardon mademoiselle » rectifia-t-il en lui rendant son sourire.

Il vérifia l'authenticité du passeport et du visa, Il jeta un œil sur les feuilles jointes que la jeune femme avait préalablement remplies, et après s'être assuré que la photo correspondait bien à la personne qu'il avait en face de lui, il apposa un tampon et lui rendit les documents.

« Bon séjour à New York mademoiselle Dumont »

« Merci et bonne journée à vous »

Elle passa très rapidement la formalité de contrôle des bagages et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle entra dans le premier taxi libre et une fois installée, elle donna le nom de son hôtel au chauffeur qui avait préalablement remisé les bagages dans le coffre.

Une fois que le véhicule eut quitté l'aéroport, elle fixa son regard sur le paysage qui défilait. Cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait pas remis les pieds aux USA et encore plus dans la grande pomme. Cette réflexion la conduisit naturellement à repenser à la raison de sa venue dans ce pays.

Elle était là pour un contrat très juteux !

Elle sourit. C'est la première fois qu'on lui offrait une telle somme pour tuer quelqu'un. Elle ne connaissait pas encore sa cible, mais en l'occurrence, elle devait avouer qu'elle n'en avait cure. Pour un montant pareil, elle tuerait le pape.

En fait non. Jusqu'à maintenant, elle n'avait exécuté que des méchants. Elle s'en était faite une règle. Même si elle y avait pris énormément de plaisir. Mais là, elle était prête à bafouer ses principes, car si tout se déroulait selon ses plans, ce serait son dernier contrat.

Une retraite bien méritée !

Cela faisait plus de dix ans qu'elle exerçait « ce métier », et il était temps qu'elle raccroche. A ce jour, personne n'avait encore pu identifier « Judy la Belge », mais la chance pouvait tourner, et elle ne comptait pas prendre ce risque.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre et évalua la circulation. Elle avait un rendez-vous important et il n'était pas question d'arriver en retard. C'est sa réputation qui était en jeu.

« Vous pensez que nous pourrons atteindre mon hôtel d'ici une demi-heure ? » questionna-t-elle le chauffeur.

« Nous y serons d'ici vingt minutes au plus madame » lui répond-il avec un sourire

« C'est parfait alors » remercia-telle en décidant de ne pas le reprendre sur le titre qu'il avait employé.

Elle se remit à observer les rues bondées de la grosse pomme. Elle aimait l'ambiance de cette ville. Elle était toujours très animée, et cela quelque soit l'heure. On ne s'y ennuyait jamais.

Et puis, c'était la ville où habitait son écrivain de romans policiers préféré.

Elle avait hâte d'ailleurs de découvrir le nouveau chapitre de sa saga, et comble de bonheur, la sortie officielle devait avoir lieu cette semaine. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait assister à une des séances de dédicaces.

Elle sourit à cette éventualité, parce qu'en plus d'aimer ses livres, elle le trouvait plutôt à son goût. C'était tout à fait son type d'hommes, et confiante en son charme, elle se voyait bien passer du bon temps avec lui. A cette idée, elle fut parcourue d'un frisson.

Elle fut ramenée à la réalité par la voix du chauffeur qui avait stoppé son véhicule.

« Vous êtes arrivée madame, et en moins de vingt minutes » lui sourit-il

« Ah, merci, c'est parfait »

Elle lui paya sa course en lui octroyant un généreux pourboire et sortit du taxi. Elle attendit que le groom de l'hôtel récupère ses bagages, et pénétra dans l'hôtel. Elle se dirigea vers la réception où un homme d'une quarantaine d'année l'accueillit avec un sourire convenu.

« Bonjour madame, soyez la bienvenue au Four seasons »

« Bonjour, vous devez avoir une chambre réservée au nom de MADEMOISELLE Dumont » répondit-elle en insistant bien sur la civilité.

Le réceptionniste tapa sur le clavier de son ordinateur et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

« En effet mademoiselle Dumont, vous avez bien une réservation pour la suite Manhattan ».

« C'est parfait, merci »

« Pourriez-vous me donner votre passeport et une carte de crédit ?» demanda-t-il à la jeune femme tout en appuyant sur un bouton.

Judy lui tendit les documents demandés et jeta un regard circulaire pour apprécier les lieux. C'était la première fois qu'elle descendait dans cet hôtel. Elle l'avait choisi parce qu'il était situé entre Park Avenue et Madison Avenue, à deux minutes de Central Park et des boutiques de luxe de Madison et de la 5ème avenue. De plus sa suite bénéficiait d'une vue imprenable sur Central Park. Et, le restaurant gastronomique était de renommée mondiale. En effet Joël Robuchon en est le chef.

La jeune belge récupéra sa carte de crédit que lui tendait le concierge et se tourna vers le garçon d'étage qui était arrivé entre temps et qui avait pris en charge les bagages de la jeune femme. Ensemble ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Après quelques secondes de patience, ils pénétrèrent dans le premier qui se présenta. L'employé appuya sur le bouton de l'étage où se trouvait la suite. Arrivés à destination, ils attendirent que la porte s'efface et sortirent. La porte de la suite se trouvait face à l'ascenseur. Le garçon ouvrit celle-ci à l'aide de la carte magnétique et pénétra dans la pièce suivi de la jeune femme.

A peine franchie le seuil, Judy inspecta les lieux et admira les lignes pures et racées de la suite, ode à la sobriété et l'élégance. Pas d'imprimés fleuris, d'arabesques ou d'entrelacs mais une grande simplicité dans le choix des couleurs. Des beiges et des marrons glacés, du saumoné ou une couleur caramel et ivoire très Art Déco. Le tout jouant les contrastes entre simplicité et des détails au luxe discret mais délicieusement raffiné. Du papier mural le Corbusier, des meubles en sycomore anglais et des draps de lits du Rivot Carmegini recréait un style épuré. Elle remarqua aussi la délicatesse des jolies compositions florales, tulipes, orchidées blanches qui simples ou plus élaborées apportaient un peu de fantaisie. Posées sur une table basse, une coiffeuse ou devant le miroir de salle de bain, elles embaumaient l'air d'un parfum léger et subtil.

Satisfaite, elle pénétra plus franchement dans la pièce se débarrassa de son manteau qu'elle déposa sur un des fauteuils. Elle attendit que le garçon d'étage termine d'installer ses affaires. Celui-ci sortit de la salle de bain quelques instants plus tard.

« Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous mademoiselle » demanda-t-il alors.

« Non merci, ça ira jeune homme » lui sourit-elle en lui tendant un billet de vingt dollars.

« Merci mademoiselle, et je reste à votre service » dit-il en lui rendant son sourire et en sortant de la suite.

Une fois seule, Judy vérifia l'heure et constatant qu'elle était dans les temps se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour commencer à se préparer pour son rendez-vous.

Elle sortit une demi-heure plus tard habillée d'une robe noire à fines bretelles et laissant ses épaules dénudée. Elle avait opté pour un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques mèches. Elle s'empara d'une veste courte de la même couleur que ses chaussures rouges à hauts talons, qu'elle enfila en sortant de la suite. Elle prit l'ascenseur et d'un pas décidé, elle se rendit au bar de l'hôtel où son contact devait lui faire livrer des documents.

Comme ils en avaient convenu, elle s'installa au bar, commanda un mojito et patienta en surveillant les alentours. A l'heure dite, un jeune homme employé d'UPS se présenta dans le bar. Il se dirigea directement vers elle.

« Mademoiselle Carine Dumont ? »

« Oui, c'est moi »

« J'ai des documents à vous remettre »

« Oui merci, je les attendais »

« Veuillez signer là alors » lui dit-il en présentant son appareil et en tendant un stylet à la jeune femme.

Il lui remit alors le paquet et sortit du bar. Judy s'empara du verre que le barman lui avait servi entre temps, en but une gorgée et le reposa. Elle décacheta l'enveloppe et sortit les documents en vérifiant qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité. Une fois rassurée, elle prit connaissance du contenu. Avant de regarder les photos, elle s'attarda sur le dossier qui les accompagnait. Elle le parcourut et fronça les sourcils à la lecture de celui-ci.

Le mode opératoire requis était des plus compliqué, mais il devait y avoir des raisons à cela. Et avec le temps elle avait appris à ne pas se poser de questions. Elle remit le dossier dans son enveloppe et s'attarda sur les deux photos. En découvrant la photo de l'homme, elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et commença à blêmir.

« Oh non, pas lui ! »


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était en sueur. Il venait encore une fois de faire un cauchemar. Cela faisait trois mois que nuit après nuit, il rejouait cette horrible scène. Il revivait sans cesse le jour où sa muse avait été la cible d'un sniper. Et chaque fois, il se revoyait lui avouer ses sentiments, elle lui souriait et avec effroi, il la sentait quitter ce monde.

Dieu merci, ce n'était qu'un horrible rêve. Elle avait survécu…

Mais il était perturbé. Il n'avait plus eu de ses nouvelles depuis le jour où il était allé lui rendre visite à l'hôpital. Elle lui avait dit avoir tout oublié des événements qui avaient précédés son agression. Elle n'avait donc plus aucun souvenir de sa déclaration. Puis, Elle lui avait demandé du temps. Il avait alors accédé à sa demande, pensant la revoir quelques jours plus tard.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas recontacté…

Au début, il avait continué à aller tous les jours au 12th pour aider Ryan et Esposito à enquêter sur le tireur. Puis, il avait espacé ses visites jusqu'à ce que le nouveau capitaine lui interdise définitivement de mettre les pieds au commissariat. S'il l'avait voulu, il aurait pu plaider sa cause auprès de son ami le Maire, mais il y avait renoncé.

A quoi bon poursuivre ses investigations, alors que la principale intéressée n'en avait cure. Avec le temps, son inquiétude pour la détective s'était transformée en colère. Pourquoi se morfondre pour une femme qui ne s'en souciait guère.

Et pourtant, ses nuits étaient hantées par ces cauchemars.

Il tourna la tête sur sa droite pour lire l'heure sur son radio-réveil. Il affichait 7H37. Il ne devait pas trop tarder à se lever. Aujourd'hui, le dernier tome de sa saga allait faire sa sortie officielle.

Il avait eu du mal à le terminer. Suite à tous les événements, il avait été en manque d'inspiration. Mais il avait trouvé une belle fin. Il avait réussi à faire passer tous les sentiments qu'il avait éprouvés, et il était assez content du résultat.

Il se leva, se dirigea vers la salle de bain, fit couler l'eau dans la douche et se dévêtit. Il pénétra dans la cabine et se laissa asperger par le liquide bien chaud. Il tenta de se relaxer et de faire disparaître les contractures acquises pendant la nuit. Il ferma les yeux.

Immédiatement et contre sa volonté, ses pensées se tournèrent à nouveau vers la jeune détective. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour elle. Où était-elle ? Que faisait-elle en ce moment ? Pourquoi ne lui donnait-elle pas de ses nouvelles ? Et si elle était en danger et dans l'incapacité de le contacter ?

A cette idée, il se sentit envahir par l'angoisse, et son cœur ainsi que sa respiration se mirent à accélérer sans qu'il puisse les maitriser. Il appuya ses deux mains contre un des murs de la cabine. Il se força à reprendre le contrôle de ses sentiments. Il y parvint doucement et soupira pour évacuer le reste de son stress.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à elle…

Il se releva, et sentant les raideurs musculaires le quittaient petit à petit, il se savonna. Après s'être rincé, il sortit en saisissant une serviette avec laquelle il s'essuya puis qu'il enroula autour de la taille.

Se passant les doigts dans les cheveux pour les remettre en place, il fit face au miroir et commença à se raser. Une fois terminé, il se brossa les dents, puis se coiffa. Il termina sa toilette en s'aspergeant de son eau de toilette.

Il sortit pour rejoindre sa chambre où après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il choisit de s'habiller d'un pantalon de complet de flanelle bleue, d'une chemise blanche et de la veste qui complétait le costume.

Satisfait du résultat, il quitta sa chambre et descendit vers la cuisine où Alexis et sa mère l'attendaient. La plus jeune des rouquines releva la tête à son arrivée et lui adressa un sourire joyeux.

« Bonjour papa, bien dormi ? »

« Très bien Pumpkin, je te remercie » lui mentit-il.

Il s'approcha de sa fille et l'embrassa sur le front en lui caressant les cheveux. Puis, Il se tourna vers sa mère et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue.

« C'est le grand jour aujourd'hui mon fils » déclara l'actrice avec un sourire crispé, « tu te sens nerveux ? »

« Non mère, contrairement à toi, je suis très serein. »

« Et bien tu devrais Richard. Tu sais le succès ça vient, ça part, j'en sais quelque chose ! » répliqua Martha.

« Oh grand-mère ! »

« Laisse faire chérie, ta grand-mère est plus nerveuse que toi et moi réunis. C'est sa façon à elle d'évacuer son stress, et de me préparer au pire. Mais tu sais mère, je suis personnellement satisfait du travail que j'ai fourni. Maintenant, si mes fans n'apprécient pas mon dernier roman, que puis-je y faire ? De toute façon c'est trop tard. Mais je te rassure, ils vont l'aimer. »

« J'espère que tu as raison mon fils » rétorqua la plus âgée des rouquines.

Castle se servit un café, prit quelques pancakes préparés par sa fille et s'installa sur le tabouret libre à côté de sa mère. Ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner en conversant avec bonne humeur.

Pendant leurs échanges, Martha ne cessait de scruter son fils. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle était sûre qu'il avait encore passé une très mauvaise nuit, et il avait les yeux tristes et éteints. Elle en connaissait la raison et ça n'avait rien à voir avec la sortie de son dernier roman.

« As-tu des nouvelles du lieutenant Beckett ?» demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

« N …Non…» bredouilla-t-il surpris par la question. « Et je ne compte plus en avoir. Pour être franc, c'est mieux ainsi. »

« A qui veux-tu faire croire cela Richard ? »

« Je suis d'accord avec lui, Grand-mère. Papa a pris des risques inconsidérés pour la protéger, et pour le remercier, elle ne daigne même pas lui donner de ses nouvelles. J'appréciais le lieutenant Beckett, mais là, je trouve que son comportement est inexcusable. De plus, si ça peut éviter à papa d'aller se faire tuer… » commenta Alexis une larme à l'œil.

« Eh Pumpkin, ne te fais plus de bile ! Je m'en suis sorti indemne et je ne risque plus rien. Mais par contre, je ne veux pas que tu en veuilles à Beckett. C'est une affaire entre elle et moi, et tu n'as pas à y prendre part. »

« Et puis tu sais ma chérie, on ne sait pas ce qui s'est réellement passé. Le détective Beckett a peut-être de très bonnes raisons pour ne pas donner de ses nouvelles. » ajouta l'actrice

« Oui, peut-être… » répondit l'adolescente peu convaincue.

« Bon, de toute façon, ça ne regarde que moi, je ne veux plus en parler et le sujet est clos» coupa l'écrivain sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Comme tu veux mon fils, mais ne me dis pas que ça ne te préoccupe pas ! »

Castle préféra ne pas relever la dernière remarque de sa mère. Ils terminèrent leur collation en abordant d'autres sujets plus joyeux. Alexis fut la première à quitter la table pour se préparer pour sa journée. Elle fut immédiatement suivie par sa grand-mère qui avait décidé de faire le tour des librairies pour jauger du succès du dernier roman de son fils.

Quant à Rick, il demeura quelques instants de plus assis, les deux coudes appuyés sur le bar, la tête reposant entre ses mains. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Il songeait à la discussion qu'ils avaient eue sur sa muse. Il était certes en colère contre elle, mais le fait qu'Alexis lui en veuille aussi le perturbait. La jeune détective avait été une confidente pour l'adolescente à plusieurs reprises, en offrait ainsi à sa fille, une figure maternelle qu'elle n'avait jamais trouvée chez Meredith ou même auprès de sa propre mère. C'est pourquoi il ne voulait pas que cette relation de confiance se détériore. Il devrait avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Alexis.

Finalement, sa mère avait raison. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être obnubiler par la jeune détective. Dès qu'il se retrouvait seul avec ses pensées, son image apparaissait.

Elle lui manquait terriblement !

Il ressentait un terrible vide. Sans elle, il n'avait plus le goût à rien. Sans elle, il ne vivait plus. Il l'aimait comme il n'avait jamais aimé, et comme sans doute il n'en aimerait jamais une autre. Elle était l'Amour de sa vie.

Mais elle, que ressentait-elle pour lui ?

Cette question le hantait depuis qu'il avait eu le courage de lui déclarer son amour. Certes, elle l'avait oublié, mais qu'en était de ses sentiments ?

A cette question, l'image du motorcycle boy s'imposa à lui. Et si elle était vraiment amoureuse de Josh ? Son cœur se serra. Y penser, lui faisait trop mal. Il ne supportait pas la savoir dans ses bras.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle ne lui donnait pas de nouvelles, parce qu'elle était avec lui…

Il serra les poings. Il les imaginait ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Cette image mettait son cœur en miette. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Si elle l'aimait, ne devait-il pas vouloir son bonheur avant tout et s'effacer pour qu'elle soit heureuse ?

Sa raison lui dictait que c'est ce qu'il devrait faire, mais son cœur refusait à envisager cette éventualité. Il ne pourrait survivre à cela.

Il fut sortit de ses réflexions par la sonnerie de son téléphone. Il regarda qui était son correspondant et poussa un soupir de résignation.

« Castle »

« Rick, c'est Gina »

« Oui Gina, que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« Je t'appelle juste pour te confirmer les dates des séances de dédicaces »

« Ah, oui, la corvée… »

« Rick, tu te dois un minimum à tes fans ! »

« Oui, je sais Gina, tu as raison. En plus ça me changera les idées finalement… »

« Pourquoi Rick, tu n'as pas le moral ? C'est encore ta détective qui te fait des misères ? »

« Gina, ne recommence pas avec ça ! »

« Ecoute, chaque fois que tu es dans cet état, c'est quand vous vous engueulez. Alors c'est quoi cette fois ? »

« Ben pour une fois tu te trompes. Ce ne peut pas être à cause d'elle. Ça fait trois mois que je n'ai pas vu Beckett, alors tu vois je ne risque pas de me prendre la tête avec elle ! Et puis cesse d'être jalouse. Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes plus ensemble, et qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Beckett et moi. D'autant qu'elle est elle-même en couple ! »

« Rick, à qui tu veux faire croire ça ? Il n'y a peut-être rien aujourd'hui, mais ce n'est pas l'envie qui t'en manque. Mais bon, tu as raison, ça ne me regarde plus. Pour en revenir à la première séance de dédicaces, je te confirme qu'elle a lieu demain à partir de seize heures. Tu as toujours l'adresse. »

« Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je l'ai enregistrée sur mon Iphone. Je serai à l'heure, je te le promets »

« Tu as intérêt ! Bon, de toute façon on se voit ce soir à la soirée de lancement »

« Oui, comme prévu »

« Alors à ce soir Rick »

« A ce soir Gina »

Il raccrocha. Il mit son portable dans la poche intérieure de sa veste.

Pourquoi tout son entourage le ramenait sans cesse vers elle, alors que lui s'efforçait, sans vraiment y parvenir, à oublier sa muse. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'une force inconnue s'ingéniait à le pousser à penser à Kate. Sauf que pour lui c'était une vraie torture.

Non, il devait l'oublier !

N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle-même avait fait ? Sinon, quelle que soit la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, au nom de leur amitié, de leur partenariat, elle l'aurait recontacté. Elle ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'y avait donc aucune autre explication. Ella avait décidé de mettre fin à leur relation, quelle qu'elle fut.

Cette idée le rendait furieux. Par cet acte elle bafouait les trois années qu'ils avaient traversées ensemble. Elle n'avait pas le droit de faire ce genre de chose. Mais force était de constater qu'elle ne s'en souciait guère. Elle n'avait donc aucun égard pour lui. Dans un sens, il était content qu'elle ait oublié sa déclaration. Il avait évité l'humiliation gênante d'un refus.

Il était décidé, il ferait tout pour l'oublier, et pour y parvenir, il ne la reverrait plus.

Il jeta un œil sur sa montre. Il avait pris un peu de retard. Il devait se hâter s'il ne voulait pas arriver trop en retard à son rendez-vous avec Paula. Il devait la rejoindre pour mettre au point les derniers arrangements pour la soirée. Il se dirigea vers son bureau. Il récupéra quelques papiers, ressortit de la pièce et d'un pas décidé il quitta le loft.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Elle ouvrit la porte de son appartement. Elle était heureuse de revenir chez elle. Cela faisait plus de six semaines qu'elle n'y avait plus remis les pieds.

Après avoir quitté l'hôpital, elle avait séjourné chez son père qui avait pris soin d'elle avec amour. Il l'avait choyée comme quand elle était petite. Elle avait adoré retrouver cette complicité. Et puis, après les évènements, elle avait eu besoin de ce havre de paix qu'était le cocon familiale. Ensuite, elle était allée passer le reste de sa convalescence dans le chalet qu'avait acheté ses parents. Elle en revenait directement.

Elle déposa ses bagages à l'entrée et retira sa veste qu'elle alla pendre dans le placard. Elle ouvrit les fenêtres pour aérer un peu son appartement qui sentait un peu le renfermé. Puis elle se dirigea vers sa chambre en ayant préalablement repris sa valise qu'elle ouvrit sur son lit pour commencer à ranger ses affaires.

Tout en s'activant, elle se repassa le film des événements de ces derniers mois.

D'abord la mort de Roy Montgomery, son mentor qu'elle considérait comme un second père, et qui s'était sacrifié pour qu'elle reste en vie. Puis l'attentat dont elle avait été la victime. Cette douleur indescriptible, sa vie qui lui échappait et puis… La déclaration d'amour de son écrivain.

A ce souvenir, elle sentit un frisson lui traverser le corps…

Contrairement à ce qu'elle lui avait laissé croire, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. Mais elle n'avait pas été capable de lui avouer, elle n'était pas encore prête à avoir cette discussion avec lui.

D'abord parce qu'elle devait faire le point sur ses propres sentiments. Et puis à cette époque, elle était en couple avec Josh. Elle ne pouvait pas, ne serait-ce que par respect pour lui, discuter d'amour avec un autre homme. Elle se devait d'abord d'éclaircir les choses avec le cardiologue.

Au moins de ce côté-là, les choses étaient réglées.

**Flash back**

Elle se réveilla difficilement. Elle mit quelques secondes à se remémorer l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Elle jeta un œil circulaire à sa chambre d'hôpital. Une douleur lancinante la contraignait à bouger le moins possible.

Sur ce coup, elle l'avait vraiment échappé belle !

Elle regarda toutes les fleurs qu'on lui avait fait livrer ou apporter, et s'attarda particulièrement sur celles que lui avait offertes son écrivain préféré. Elle repensa à sa visite et un détail qui lui avait échappé alors, lui revint en mémoire. Les regards plein d'animosité que Castle et Josh avaient échangés lorsque ce dernier avait quitté la chambre. Elle n'y avait guère prêté attention alors, mais avec un peu de recul, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu se passer entre les deux hommes.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par son père qui pénétrait dans la chambre.

« Hey ma chérie, comment te sens-tu ? » l'interrogea-t-il

« Je viens de me réveiller papa, mais je me sens encore un peu groggy » lui répondit-elle en essayant de se relever un peu dans son lit

« Tu sais ma Katie, on t'a tiré dessus. Ça va prendre encore un peu de temps avant que tu ne te rétablisses complètement » la rassura-t-il en l'aidant à arranger ses oreillers.

« Je sais papa, mais tu connais ma patience légendaire » lui sourit-elle en s'installant le plus confortablement possible.

« Oh oui, j'imagine aisément ton état d'esprit. Dis-moi, » dit-il pour changer de sujet, « on peut dire que tu ne manques pas de fleurs. Tu comptes ouvrir une boutique ? » la nargua-t-il

« Très drôle papa ! » ria-t-elle, « D'ailleurs Castle m'a fait la même réflexion »

« Ah, il est passé te voir ? »

« Oui, juste avant que je ne m'endorme »

« Il était vraiment très inquiet dans la salle d'attente, tu sais. Il est vraiment très attaché à toi » lui fit-il remarquer en scrutant la réaction de sa fille.

Kate fut surprise par la réflexion de son père, et elle sentait bien qu'il cherchait à la sonder. Mais il n'était pas question qu'elle aborde ce sujet avec lui. Elle se composa un visage fermé pour lui répondre.

« Tu sais nous sommes partenaires, c'est normal qu'il s'inquiète pour moi. Je le serais tout autant si les rôles étaient inversés. »

Malgré l'air détaché que cherchait à adopter sa fille, Jim avait tout de même réussi à apercevoir fugitivement une petite lueur dans ses yeux, et la dernière fois qui l'avait pu la voir, c'était avant la mort de sa mère. Et sa Katie n'avait pas ce regard pour Josh. Cela ne faisait que confirmer ses soupçons.

Sa fille était amoureuse de l'écrivain !

Mais, la connaissant, réussirait-elle à l'admettre ? Arriverait-elle à surmonter ses craintes ? De ça, il en était moins sûr. Elle s'était tellement enfermée sur elle-même après la mort de Johanna. Pourtant, il serait tellement heureux qu'elle trouve enfin le bonheur ! Et il sentait que l'écrivain était certainement le seul homme à pouvoir le lui apporter. En tout cas, lui seul avait ranimé cette étincelle dans les yeux de sa fille. Rien que pour cela, il lui en était reconnaissant.

« Je suppose ma chérie. Mais dis-donc, ton petit ami et Castle n'ont pas l'air de beaucoup s'apprécier. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça ? » le questionna-t-elle perplexe

« Et bien j'ai assisté à une prise de becs entre les deux hommes pendant que tu étais sur la table d'opération. Josh reprochait à Castle ton agression, en l'accusant de t'avoir poussée à enquêter sur la mort de ta mère. Ils ont failli en venir aux mains. D'ailleurs Josh a un peu bousculé la fille de Castle. J'ai dû intervenir pour les séparer ».

Alors c'était donc ça l' ce regard qu'ils avaient échangé. Beckett sentit la colère monter en elle. Mais de quel droit Josh s'immisçait-il dans sa vie professionnelle ? Et pourquoi s'en prenait-il à son partenaire ? En plus il avait bousculé Alexis. Non, mais pour qui se prenait-il ? S'il y avait un problème, elle n'avait absolument pas besoin de lui pour le résoudre.

Mais de quoi se mêlait-il à la fin ?

Jim remarqua tout de suite l'état d'esprit dans lequel se trouvait sa fille. Elle avait le regard noir qu'elle arborait quand elle était furieuse, quand on touchait à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher. S'il avait encore besoin d'une preuve de son attachement pour l'écrivain, elle était entrain de la lui donner. Il avait narré cette altercation à dessein. Il voulait jauger ses sentiments pour le cardiologue. Pour le coup, il savait.

Il adressa un sourire à sa fille.

« Oh tu sais Katie, tout le monde était inquiet pour toi, et un peu sur les nerfs. Dans ces moments là, on ne peut pas toujours se contrôler »

« Oui, mais ça n'excuse pas tout papa… » répondit-elle en essayant de réprimer sa colère. « Tu sais, tu devrais rentrer. Il se fait tard et je crois que j'ai besoin de me reposer un peu. » ajouta-t-elle pour éviter que cette conversation se prolonge.

« Tu es sûre ? Tu sais, je peux rester le temps que tu dormes, ça ne me dérange pas »

« Non, rentre, tu es fatigué. Tu as eu aussi ton lot d'émotions. Et puis ce soir, Josh doit repasser me voir. Je ne serai donc pas seule » le rassura-t-elle en songeant déjà à la discussion qu'elle aurait avec le cardiologue et qu'elle préférait avoir en tête-à-tête.

« Bon, dans ce cas je vais te laisser te reposer. Je reviendrai demain. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler quelle que soit l'heure, d'accord ? »

« Merci papa, je te le promets »

« Alors à demain ma chérie. Je t'aime » la salua-t-il en lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

« Moi aussi je t'aime papa. A demain »

Jim quitta la chambre en se retournant une dernière fois et lui adressa un dernier sourire que la jeune femme lui retourna. Une fois seule, elle se cala un peu plus dans les oreillers sentant la fatigue l'envahir. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour qu'elle sombre dans un sommeil agité.

Elle se réveilla plus de deux heures plus tard. Elle sut tout de suite qu'elle n'était pas seule. Sa main droite était emprisonnée dans celles d'un autre. Elle ouvrit les yeux sur son petit ami qui lui souriait.

« Hey Kate, bien dormi ?»

« Mouais… » lui répondit-elle en se relevant doucement et en retirant brusquement sa main.

Ce geste n'échappa pas au cardiologue. Il fronça les yeux perplexes et scruta le visage fermé de la jeune femme pour essayer d'y déceler le moindre sentiment, mais en vain.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Kate ? » questionna-t-il perplexe.

« Non, effectivement ça ne va pas ! » rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

« Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin ? » lui proposa-t-il glacé par le ton employé par sa petite amie.

« Tu es toi-même médecin, si je ne me trompe, et ce n'est pas de mes douleurs dont je veux me plaindre »

Le jeune homme recula sous le choc de cette phrase accompagnée du regard noir de la détective. Il sentit à ce moment-là que la discussion qui allait suivre serait rude, même s'il ne connaissait toujours pas le motif du grief que sa bien-aimée avait à son encontre. Il décida d'employer le même ton qu'elle.

« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu me parles sur ce ton ? Qu'ai-je donc fait de si terrible pour mériter un tel courroux ? »

« Tu n'en as aucune idée ? »

« Non, aucune… »

« Tu n'aurais pas, par exemple, agressé Castle ? »

Voilà donc la raison du conflit pensa-t-il. C'est encore cet écrivaillon qui se mettait en travers de sa route.

« Tiens, pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Et pourquoi le sujet récurrent de nos disputes, c'est toujours Castle ? Ton cher écrivain serait-il venu pleurer dans tes jupes par hasard ? » ironisa-t-il

La jeune femme sentit sa colère monter d'un cran. Comment osait-il lui reprocher de se quereller régulièrement à cause de Castle, alors que c'était lui qui revenait sans cesse sur le sujet, lui reprochant la proximité qu'elle avait avec son partenaire. Et puis elle détestait quand il arborait ce sourire moqueur.

« Tu ne manques pas d'air toi au moins ! Qui remet sans arrêt ce sujet sur la table ? Toi ou moi ? Mais là n'est pas le problème. Tu aurais eu une altercation avec Esposito ou Ryan, c'eût été la même chose. Et pour ton information, ce n'est pas Castle qui m'en a parlé, mais mon père. »

« Ah, j'aurai cru… »

« Qu'est-ce que tu aurais cru ?» le coupa-t-elle « Qu'il vienne se plaindre de ton comportement ? Contrairement à toi, ce n'est pas son genre. Mais assez parlé de lui. De quel droit te mêles-tu de ma vie professionnelle ? Qui t'a permis d'intervenir dans celle-ci ? Me suis-je, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, immiscée dans la tienne ? Non. Alors je te prierai d'en faire de même ! Tu ne connais pas les tenants et les aboutissants de cette enquête. Alors comment peux-tu te permettre de juger !»

« Mais Kate, c'est quand même Castle qui t'a poussé à rouvrir le dossier de ta mère ! Sans cela, tu ne serais pas allongée dans ce lit d'hôpital »

« Je te signale que suis entrée dans la police pour justement pouvoir résoudre le meurtre de ma mère. Ensuite, j'ai abandonné l'enquête faute de nouveaux éléments. Et puis c'est vrai que c'est Castle qui a trouvé de nouvelles preuves, et je lui en suis reconnaissante. Mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est, qu'il y a quelques jours, il est venu chez moi pour me supplier d'arrêter. Et, si tu peux encore me parler, c'est parce qu'au péril de sa vie, il s'est jeté sur moi au moment du tir. C'est grâce à lui si la balle n'a pas traversé mon cœur. Donc, tu vois, tu ne sais rien et tu juges. Tu devrais plutôt lui en être reconnaissant ! »

Le cardiologue se sentit tout d'un coup tout penaud. Il est vrai qu'il n'était pas au courant de tous ces éléments, et qu'il avait agi dans la précipitation. Mais sa petite amie avait raison. Quant il s'agissait de l'écrivain, il ne se maitrisait pas. Il était jaloux de cet homme, et il savait pourquoi.

« Bon, tu as raison, j'aurais dû me contrôler. Mais Kate tu étais entre la vie et la mort, j'étais furieux et j'avais trop peur de te perdre. Alors je m'en suis pris au premier venu, c'est vrai… »

« Et comme par hasard, c'est tombé sur Castle ! En plus tu t'en es pris à lui devant sa fille, en la bousculant même.»

« Oui, et j'en suis navré. Comme je te le disais, je ne me suis pas contrôlé, mort de peur de te perdre. Kate, je t'aime et je t'en prie, mets ça sur le comportement d'un homme follement amoureux qui était sur le point de perdre la femme à qui il tient le plus au monde. Alors, pardonne-moi. Et je te promets que j'irai m'excuser auprès de Castle et de sa fille.»

Kate se calma à ses paroles. Il est vrai, comme le disait son père, que cet événement avait été douloureux pour tout le monde, et que dans ces cas-là, les sentiments étaient exacerbés. Elle pouvait donc comprendre et pardonner son geste. Mais au fond d'elle-même, elle savait que c'était plus compliqué que ça.

Son partenaire lui avait avoué ses sentiments…

Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que ça la troublait. Oh, elle n'était pas dupe. Elle savait que leur relation allait au-delà de l'amitié ou du partenariat. Mais le fait qu'il énonce les trois mots à haute voix, ça avait été une surprise pour elle. Très agréable certes, mais troublante.

Et puis, s'il n'avait prononcé ces mots que sur le coup de l'émotion, de la peur de la perdre. Pouvait-elle vraiment apporter du crédit à une déclaration faite dans de telles conditions ?

Non, elle ne pouvait douter de sa sincérité, ses yeux parlaient pour lui, et ses mots étaient venus du cœur, elle en était sûre. Et elle devait se l'avouer, elle en était heureuse.

Mais était-elle prête à ça ?

Elle ne savait pas répondre à cette question. Elle avait surtout très peur. Une crainte irraisonnée quant à l'avenir d'une relation avec son écrivain. Elle ne pouvait oublier le passé sulfureux de celui-ci, même s'il est vrai qu'il avait beaucoup changé. Alors oui, elle était effrayée à l'idée de s'engager avec lui et de le perdre.

Elle n'y survivrait pas…

En même temps, elle savait qu'elle risquait la même chose en ne répondant pas à ses avances. Elle ne savait vraiment plus où elle en était. Elle était perdue.

Mais une chose était sûr, elle l'aimait.

Et un jour ou l'autre, elle serait amenée à faire face à ses sentiments. Mais d'abord, elle se devait d'être franche et sincère avec Josh.

« Ecoute, je peux comprendre ton comportement. Et je connais tes sentiments pour moi, les mêmes qui t'ont guidés à cette attitude. Mais Josh, à la lumière des récents événements, je me dois d'être honnête avec toi, et ces sentiments sont loin d'être partagés. Laisse-moi m'exprimer jusqu'au bout s'il te plait » l'interrompit-elle voyant qu'il voulait intervenir. « J'ai vraiment beaucoup d'affection pour toi. Tu es un homme formidable, plus que séduisant et vraiment très attachant. Mais je ne t'aime pas comme toi tu m'aimes. Et si tu es honnête avec toi-même, tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Alors, il est temps que nous mettions fin à notre relation. Tu mérites de trouver une femme qui te rendra l'amour que tu lui porteras. Mais cette femme ce ne peut pas être moi. Je suis désolée de te faire autant de peine, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais »

Josh était abasourdi par la déclaration de la jeune femme. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à ça. Oh, il n'avait pas été dupe, il avait bien senti que ses sentiments n'étaient pas complètement partagés. Mais il avait voulu croire qu'avec le temps, elle aurait appris à l'aimer comme lui l'aimait. Pourtant, elle avait raison. Ces derniers temps, il l'avait sentie s'éloigner. Il avait mis cela sur le compte d'une surcharge de travail, mais en fait il s'était volontairement masqué la vérité, peur de l'affronter. Et là, il n'avait plus le choix. Il sentit son cœur partir en miette.

« Mais Kate, tu ne peux pas bazarder notre relation comme ça. Je t'aime et je ne suis pas prêt à laisser tomber. Tu apprendras à m'aimer, je te le promets. »

« Non Josh, c'est fini et j'aimerais que tu l'acceptes même si c'est difficile pour toi. Je ne pourrais jamais t'aimer, j'en suis sûre maintenant. »

« Oui, parce qu'en fait tu es amoureuse d'un autre homme. Tu crois que je n'ai jamais vu les regards que vous vous échangiez Castle et toi. Ce regard que tu n'as jamais eu pour moi, Kate ! En fait tu t'es jouée de moi ! » s'emporta Josh se sentant envahir par une fureur incontrôlable.

« Non Josh, je ne me suis jamais jouée de toi, et j'ai cru en notre relation. J'ai voulu lui donner une chance. Mais ce fut vain. Et arrête de toujours tout ramener à Castle. C'est entre toi et moi. Je suis désolée de te faire autant de peine, mais je dois être honnête avec toi et avec moi-même aussi. J'espère qu'un jour tu ne m'en porteras plus rigueur et que tu comprendras que c'était la meilleure décision à prendre. Et, même si ça peut faire cliché, j'espère sincèrement que nous pourrons rester amis.»

Le cardiologue toujours sous le coup de l'émotion, réfléchissait aux paroles de la jeune femme. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence et accepter l'inéluctable. Inconsciemment, il avait craint ce moment. Mais il se devait d'être lucide. Il ne pouvait continuer à avoir une relation avec une femme qui ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Certes il était encore jeune, mais il devait quand même songer à construire sa vie. Et visiblement, il ne pourrait le faire avec la jeune détective. Alors, même si cela lui faisait mal, il devait accepter la réalité. Par contre, toujours soucieux du bonheur de celle qui allait devenir son ex, et même si cela le rendait fou de jalousie, il devait lui faire prendre conscience de ses sentiments pour l'écrivain.

« Je n'y suis pas prêt pour l'instant. Mais pourquoi pas plus tard. Ecoutes, c'est vrai que je suis triste, car je t'aime vraiment. Je crois en ce que tu dis. J'ai confiance en toi. Et si tes sentiments pour moi sont ceux que tu me décris, alors tu as raison, il vaut mieux qu'on se sépare. Mais il y a une seule chose dont je voudrais que tu prennes conscience. Tu es amoureuse de Castle, comme lui l'est de toi. J'ai refusé de le voir, mais c'est tellement flagrant. Alors oui, je suis prêt à m'effacer, car je ne désire qu'une seule chose, ton bonheur. Mais toi, acceptes de faire face à tes sentiments Kate. Avant que nous nous quittions, fais-moi au moins cette promesse. Ne passes pas à côté du bonheur qui te tend les bras. »

« Tu es vraiment un type bien Josh. Je ne te méritais pas. Mais ok, je te promets au moins d'y réfléchir. » répondit-elle surprise qu'il lui tienne un tel discours.

« Merci Kate, tu te le dois à toi-même. Bon, si tu veux bien, je vais te laisser. J'ai un cœur à panser. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais revenir te voir. Ce serait trop dur dans l'immédiat. J'espère que tu peux le comprendre. »

« Bien-sûr Josh, je le comprends très bien. Prends soin de toi. »

« Merci Kate. Je te souhaite un prompt rétablissement. A un de ces jours » termina-t-il en se levant, et lui donnant un baiser sur le front.

« Oui, Josh, j'espère sincèrement qu'on se reverra un jour » le salua-t-elle à son tour avec un sourire triste

Le cardiologue quitta la chambre sans se retourner abandonnant à jamais la femme qu'il aimait. Kate le regarda partir le cœur lourd. Elle savait la peine qu'elle venait de lui causer. Mais avait-elle le choix ? Non, elle savait qu'elle avait prise la bonne décision.

Elle n'eut plus l'occasion de revoir le cardiologue.

**Fin du flash back**

Elle eut un pincement au cœur en repensant à ce moment difficile. Elle lui avait fait de la peine et s'en voulait encore. Mais c'est ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire.

Elle termina de ranger ses affaires. Elle regarda l'heure sur son radio-réveil qui indiquait 11H32. Elle décida de commander une pizza pour son déjeuner. Elle retourna dans son séjour, attrapa son portable et appela son fournisseur habituel. Une fois la commande passée, elle raccrocha et s'installa dans son sofa.

Il lui restait maintenant quelques épreuves difficiles à passer.

La première serait de retourner au 12th. Elle n'y avait pas remis les pieds depuis son agression. Et elle avait un peu peur de ce qui l'attendait. D'abord elle aurait à s'habituer à l'absence de Roy Montgomery. Et cela, elle aurait du mal à s'y faire. Elle aurait de plus à apprendre à travailler avec un autre capitaine. Ce serait certainement cela le plus difficile, car personne n'arriverait à remplacer son mentor et protecteur.

La seconde, et celle qu'elle appréhendait le plus, reprendre contact avec Castle. Elle ne lui avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis trois mois. Certes, elle lui avait demandé de lui laisser du temps, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'il s'attendait à attendre si longtemps.

Elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui pendant cette période. Il lui avait manqué tellement. Chaque jour, elle se demandait ce qu'il faisait, s'il pensait à elle. A plusieurs reprises, elle avait pris son portable pour l'appeler, mais y avait finalement renoncé. A chaque fois, la peur l'avait arrêtée.

Elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir à ses sentiments. Elle était sûre de l'aimer. Elle ne pouvait plus se passer de lui. Elle n'avait pas encore complètement vaincue ses craintes. Mais elle y travaillait.

Son manque de lui était trop fort. Il fallait qu'elle le revoie. Et quelle meilleure occasion que la soirée organisée pour le lancement de son dernier roman. Il lui avait envoyé une invitation. Elle avait été surprise de la recevoir, mais tellement heureuse.

Alors elle avait décidé qu'elle s'y rendrait. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre. Il était temps de lui faire face.

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Allez pour noël, je vous offre ce petit cadeau sous la forme du chapitre 4 de ma fic.  
**

**Je veux aussi vous remercier pour tous vos commentaires sympathiques qui nous encouragent nous auteurs à continuer à vous apporter ces petits moments d'évasion.  
**

**Je veux aussi remercier ma Beta, Madoka, que j'adore et qui a permis par ses conseils éclairés à ce que cette fic soit ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui. Pleins de bisous à elle.  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Il arriva aux alentours de 19H00 dans la salle de réception du Ritz Carlton Central Park, où se tenait la soirée de lancement du dernier opus de sa saga. Sa mère et sa fille à chaque bras, il fut accueilli par les crépitements de flashs des paparazzis et journalistes présents à la cérémonie. Il leur adressa un sourire commercial convenu. Quiconque le connaissant un peu, aurait remarqué son regard terne.

Il n'était là que parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais le cœur n'y était pas. Il ressentait encore ce sentiment de vide. Il n'avait plus goût à rien. Il savait mettre un mot, voire un nom sur ce manque, Kate Beckett. Pourtant, il avait décidé de l'oublier, la colère toujours présente en lui. Mais cette sensation ne le quittait pas et par le fait, transcendait sa rancœur.

Or il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Comme elle l'avait apparemment fait, il devait mettre une croix sur leur relation, quelle qu'elle fut.

La plus âgée des rouquines le ramena à la réalité en le tirant par le bras, pour commencer à descendre les marches.

Il s'arrêta quelques minutes au bas des escaliers pour laisser aux photographes le temps de faire leur travail, puis, une fois qu'il eut estimé que cela suffisait, il s'avança dans la salle, toujours accompagné par les deux femmes de sa vie. Il y avait déjà un monde fou, et se dirigeant vers Gina et Paula qu'il avait repérées près du bar, il se fraya un passage en saluant les nombreux invités qui s'empressaient pour le congratuler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il réussit enfin à rejoindre son agent et son éditrice qui l'attendaient avec un énorme sourire.

« Bonsoir mesdames, vous avez l'air ravi de me voir » dit-il en leur rendant leur sourire. « Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si heureuse ? »

« Les ventes de ton dernier roman ont explosé mon cher Rick » lui répondit Gina rayonnante, « Jamais un de tes livres n'avait atteint un tel record. Nous en sommes à nous demander si nous n'allons pas être obligés de réimprimer de nouveaux exemplaires beaucoup plus rapidement que nous l'avions imaginé ! Si ton roman s'écoule sur le même rythme qu'aujourd'hui, nous serons très rapidement en rupture de stock.»

« Oh, papa c'est fantastique !» s'exclama Alexis heureuse pour son paternel

« Oui, c'est en effet une bonne nouvelle » commenta l'actrice pas encore encline à se laisser aller à une joie qu'elle jugeait prématurée, « mais attendons quand même les critiques avant de se réjouir totalement »

« Je te reconnais bien là Mère ! » rétorqua l'écrivain, « mais permets-moi de goûter déjà à ce premier succès si tu le veux bien. »

« Soyez rassurée Martha, nous avons aussi reçu les premières critiques » renchérit Paula en sortant une liasse de papiers de son sac à main. « Je ne vous lirai que celle du New York Times. Michiko Kakutani***** me l'a envoyée en exclusivité. Elle écrit, je cite : '_Jamais un roman policier n'a atteint un tel degré de perfection, que ce soit dans le style, le suspens ou dans les émotions. Richard Castle, dans le dernier opus de sa saga sur Nikki Heat, parvient à nous transporter dans son univers en nous donnant l'impression d'en être les acteurs, et non plus les simples lecteurs. Il a réussi le tour de force de nous faire sublimer nos propres sentiments. C'est sans conteste le meilleur roman policier de ce siècle__**.'**_ Voilà pour l'essentiel, et les autres critiques sont de la même trempe » rajouta l'agent en montrant les autres feuillets à son auditoire.

« Oh Richard, c'est extraordinaire ! » s'exclama la plus âgée des rouquines la larme à l'œil, en s'approchant de son fils pour le serrer dans ses bras, et se sentant enfin libérée da tout le stress qui l'avait habité toute la journée.

« Je suis très fière de toi papa » se réjouit à son tour Alexis émue, en venant prendre la place de sa grand-mère dans las bras de son père.

« Merci Mère, et merci à toi aussi mon ange » leur répondit Castle, en déposant un baiser sur le haut de la tête de sa fille. « J'avoue que je suis très honoré mais surpris par une telle critique, surtout venant de Michiko. Elle n'est pas tendre généralement, même si elle est très juste dans ses analyses. »

« Elle a toujours été gentille avec toi, Rick. Elle n'a eu que des critiques sympathiques pour tes autres romans. Mais là, c'est vrai que de telles louanges sont assez rares de sa part, ce qui leurs donnent plus de valeur. En tout cas, je peux te dire que mon patron est aux anges. Il se frottait les mains quand je lui ai fait part de cette critique » se réjouit Gina.

« Ça je veux bien te croire Gina, et j'imagine que tu partages cette joie. Tu as les yeux qui s'allument comme des dollars… » la nargua l'écrivain.

« Oh eh Rick, tu vas en être le premier bénéficiaire, si je ne me trompe ! » répliqua l'éditrice un peu vexée par la remarque de son ex-mari.

« Bon, ça suffit vous deux ! Vous vous chamaillerez un autre jour. Ce soir, on est là pour fêter ton succès, Rick ! » les réprimanda Paula.

« Oui, tu as raison, et je me dois à mes… »

Il fut interrompu par un brouhaha insistant provenant de l'entrée de la salle. Dans un ensemble parfait, ils tournèrent tous la tête vers la source de ce vacarme.

Kate Beckett venait de faire son apparition en haut des escaliers.

Les photographes ayant reconnu la muse de l'écrivain à son entrée dans l'hôtel, l'avaient apostrophée en scandant son nom. C'est ce tumulte qui avait attiré l'attention des convives et de nos cinq interlocuteurs.

Castle était comme statufié par l'événement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il l'avait là, sous les yeux. Elle, Kate Beckett, sa partenaire, sa muse, l'amour de sa vie. C'est vrai qu'il lui avait envoyé une invitation, mais il n'avait jamais osé espérer qu'elle viendrait.

Et pourtant, elle était bien là…

Il ne pouvait détacher les yeux de la jeune femme. Elle était habillée d'une robe fourreau corsetée blanche, dont la longue jupe en plissée soleil lui tombait sur les pieds, laissant ses frêles épaules dénudées, et le tout mettant en valeur ses courbes voluptueuses. Elle était coiffée d'un chignon qui laissait échapper quelques boucles rebelles. Son maquillage était des plus légers, et mettait en exergue ses lèvres et ses yeux émeraudes.

Il eut le souffle coupé par la beauté de la jeune détective. Il ne se lassait pas de la regarder. Elle était là devant lui, encore plus belle que dans son souvenir. En plus, ce qui le rassurait, elle semblait s'être complètement remise de son agression.

Elle était radieuse, rayonnante…

Cette réflexion réveilla en lui son sentiment de colère. Apparemment, il n'y avait que lui qui avait souffert de la séparation. Elle, à l'évidence, ne semblait pas du tout affectée.

Ses pires frayeurs remontèrent alors à la surface. Elle semblait si heureuse, qu'il n'y avait qu'une seule explication plausible.

Elle avait trouvé le bonheur…

Et force était de constater que ce n'était pas dans ses bras. Son pire cauchemar était maintenant une réalité. Elle était bel et bien amoureuse du cardiologue. Son cœur se vrilla à cette idée. Un profond désespoir l'envahit. Il devint blême. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'il allait défaillir.

Mais dans un effort de volonté, il se reprit. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse transparaître ses sentiments En aucun cas, il ne se montrerait faible devant elle. Puisque ne pas le voir pendant ces trois derniers mois la laissait indifférente, et qu'elle faisait peu de cas de leur amitié ou de leur partenariat, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de se montrer affecté par la situation.

Sur le coup, il se sentit pour le moins ridicule. Il avait osé croire qu'elle aurait pu partager ses sentiments, qu'au moins elle attachait de l'importance à leur collaboration. Mais à l'évidence, il était le seul à y croire.

Il fut alors envahi par une rage indescriptible. Il était furieux. Il était furieux contre lui-même pour avoir été aussi naïf. Furieux contre elle pour faire si peu de cas da leur partenariat. Et bien soit, lui aussi jouerait les indifférents.

Une question le taraudait tout de même.

Pourquoi était-elle venue à cette soirée ?

En effet, la jeune détective n'était pas du genre à aimer être sous les feux de la rampe. Au contraire, elle détestait ça. Pourtant, elle avait bien dû s'imaginer qu'en se montrant à la cérémonie, elle ne pourrait pas y échapper. Il ne voulait pas croire non plus qu'elle soit venue pour le narguer ou lui jeter son bonheur en plein visage. Ce n'était pas dans son caractère, et il était sûr qu'elle était incapable d'agir ainsi.

Alors, pourquoi était-elle là ?

C'est alors que le regard de l'écrivain se porta sur un quatuor de personnes qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Il ne les avait pas encore remarquées depuis son arrivée, mais il est vrai qu'ils avaient été invités aussi. En effet les deux compères et collègues, Javier Esposito et Kevin Ryan, accompagnés de la légiste, le docteur Lanie Parish, et de Jenny la fiancée de l'irlandais, semblaient attendre la jeune femme au bas de l'escalier, les yeux tournés vers elle.

C'était donc cela l'explication. La jeune femme avait dû se laisser convaincre par sa meilleure amie et ses acolytes de venir les rejoindre. Elle n'était donc là que pour eux.

Martha avait observé les réactions de son fils à l'apparition de Kate. Et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'elle avait vu passer différentes émotions sur le visage et regard de sa progéniture. Elle y avait lu l'admiration, puis l'amour. Mais ce sentiment avait été très vite suivi par du désespoir. A ce moment-là, Elle l'avait vu pâlir, et elle s'était inquiétée, car elle avait cru qu'il allait faire un malaise.

Et puis, aussi soudainement, son visage avait repris des couleurs et s'était complètement fermé. Son regard était devenu dur et froid.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être devin pour comprendre ce que ressentait son fils. C'est vrai, qu'elle-même avait été surprise par l'arrivée de la jeune femme. Mais contrairement à son fils, elle y voyait une lueur d'espoir. Elle était sûre que Richard se méprenait sur les raisons de sa présence. Elle le connaissait. Il était parfois capable de se torturer inutilement, et de voir le mal là où il n'y avait aucune raison de le faire.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi perspicace dans l'analyse des émotions des autres quand ils étaient extérieurs à lui, et si peu à même de reconnaître les sentiments que les personnes, qui lui étaient chères, éprouvaient pour lui. En fait, elle connaissait la réponse. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se fourvoyer à nouveau. Elle aurait une discussion sérieuse avec son fils.

Quant à Kate, malgré les apparences, elle n'en menait pas large.

En premier lieu, elle devait faire face avec de grands sourires à cette meute de journalistes. Et Dieu sait combien elle avait horreur de ça. Elle ne supportait pas de se retrouver sur les devants de la scène. Mais elle se devait de faire bonne figure pour son écrivain.

Ensuite, son émoi était évidemment lié à lui.

Elle allait le revoir…

Mais elle était partagée entre deux sentiments bien distincts.

D'un côté, un vrai bonheur de pouvoir à nouveau plonger dans son regard lagon, de sentir son odeur bien à lui, de rire, même sous couvert, de ses blagues. Elle adorait aussi quand il se confiait à elle pour tout ce qui concernait sa famille. Que ce soient les déboires qu'il rencontrait avec son adolescente de fille ou les extravagances de son actrice de mère. Cela lui donnait l'impression de faire un peu partie de la famille.

En clair, Il lui avait manqué.

Par contre, elle appréhendait aussi grandement cette rencontre.

Comment lui, avait-il vécu cette séparation ?

Si elle était vraiment honnête avec elle-même, elle craignait fortement sa réaction. Au cours de ces trois années passées à ses côtés sur des enquêtes, elle avait appris à bien le connaitre. Et c'est à la lumière de cette expérience, que ses craintes étaient exacerbées. Elle savait aujourd'hui quelle était la nature de ses sentiments pour elle, et à l'évidence, il avait dû très mal vivre de ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles. Elle espérait tout de même qu'il lui laisserait le temps de s'expliquer.

Elle n'était pas encore prête à lui dévoiler ses propres sentiments, mais elle lui demanderait de lui laisser du temps. Il lui fallait encore abattre les quelques murs restant qu'elle avait bâtis autour de son cœur, après la mort de sa mère. Mais pour cela, elle aurait besoin de lui. Voilà ce qu'elle allait lui dire, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas trop tard.

Cette éventualité la fit frissonner d'effroi.

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par les paparazzis qui scandaient son nom.

Elle commença à descendre lentement en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire sur la salle tentant de repérer des têtes connues, et évidemment, particulièrement celle de l'homme de ses pensées. Pourtant la première qu'elle repéra, fut celle de son collègue irlandais. Elle reconnut immédiatement les personnes qui l'accompagnaient et qui lui adressaient un énorme sourire. Enfin sauf Lanie, qui ne la regardait pas en fait. Cette attitude intrigua la jeune femme.

Mais elle ne s'attarda pas à cela. Elle règlerait ce problème, si problème il y avait, en son temps. Là, elle était trop impatiente, mais à la fois très effrayée, de le revoir. Elle scruta plus intensément la foule de convives et c'est près du bar qu'elle trouva son bonheur.

Elle fut comme attirée par un regard bleu lagon qui la scrutait. Un frisson traversa alors son corps. Lui seul pouvait provoquer ce genre de sensation sur son anatomie. Il était là, aussi beau que dans son imagination. Il était habillé d'un complet gris anthracite avec de fines rayures bleues imprimées dans le tissu. Il arborait une chemise de la couleur de ses yeux. Une pochette bordeaux complétait le tout. Il avait le teint hâlé, certainement acquis lors d'un récent séjour dans sa villa des Hampton.

Par contre, elle remarqua que ses traits étaient tirés, accentués par des cernes sous les yeux. Elle en fut chagrinée. Le connaissant, elle redoutait d'être la cause de ses probables insomnies, et un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu.

Elle ancra ses yeux dans les siens, et comme à chaque fois, l'univers autour d'eux disparut, les enfermant dans une bulle qui les isolait du reste du monde. Ils n'entendaient plus le bruit des discussions des invités, ni même la musique ambiante. En fait, dans ces moments-là, plus rien n'avait d'importance, seuls eux deux existaient.

Castle se laissa transporter dans cet univers parallèle. A cet instant, il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Ses peurs, ses rancœurs avaient fait place à un seul sentiment, son amour pour elle.

Kate quant à elle, elle se laissait irradier par un sentiment de plénitude, pour ne pas dire de béatitude, que le regard de son partenaire lui procurait. A cet instant, elle oublia tout ce qui n'était pas lui. Un seul sentiment dominait et transcendait les autres, son amour pour lui.

Malgré la distance qui les séparait, chacun pouvait percevoir les battements de cœur de l'autre. Ils battaient à l'unisson.

Ce moment de pure magie fut interrompue par le bruit d'un verre qui venait de se fracasser sur le parquet.

Alors, à son corps défendant, Rick sentit ses angoisses et sa colère refaire surface. Pourtant, Il avait aimé ce qu'il avait lu dans les yeux de sa muse. Il pensait y avoir décelé de l'amour et de la joie de le revoir. Mais il ne faisait pas confiance en son jugement. Il manquait d'objectivité quand il s'agissait d'elle, et avait tendance à analyser les sentiments de la jeune femme à travers le prisme des siens.

Son visage se ferma et ses yeux se durcirent laissant transparaître toute la rancœur qu'il avait emmagasinée ces dernières semaines. Il hocha la tête légèrement pour la saluer et détourna son regard en se dirigeant vers un des ses invités qu'il n'avait pas encore vu.

Kate fut terrassée par ce regard plein d'animosité et de reproches que lui avait lancé l'écrivain. Son sang se glaça dans ses veines et elle chancela, se rattrapant de justesse à la rambarde sur laquelle elle avait posé sa main gauche. Elle s'était attendue à une réception plutôt fraîche de la part de Castle, mais certainement pas aussi glaciale. Pendant leur échange de regard, elle y avait pourtant trouvé l'expression de son amour pour elle. Mais finalement ce sentiment avait été fugace. Sa rancœur avait vite refait surface.

Elle reprit ses esprits et continua à descendre les marches en arborant un sourire forcé. Et elle se dirigea d'un pas qu'elle voulait assuré vers ses amis et collègues, et au vu de la tête de son amie légiste, une autre bataille l'attendait.

Celle-ci, elle était presque sûre de la gagner, même si cela ne se ferait pas simplement.

Par contre, l'autre, celle qui allait engager sa vie sentimentale, elle était loin de pouvoir en prédire l'issue.

Et si elle l'avait perdu à jamais…

*** Michiko Kakutani**, est une critique littéraire américaine pour le _New York Times_ et lauréate du Prix Pulitzer de la critique. Elle est considérée comme une critique littéraire américaine de premier plan

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, même s'il se termine pas forcement comme vous l'auriez voulu. Je vous souhaoite un très joyeux noël, pour vous et tous les vôtres.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Kate s'approcha du quatuor en masquant par un sourire, le trouble que cette éventualité avait jeté en elle. Elle ne pourrait se résoudre à cette extrémité, elle se battrait, et ne s'avouerait pas vaincue. Elle savait qu'elle aurait à batailler pour se faire pardonner.

Mais elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était son bonheur potentiel qui était en jeu, et maintenant qu'elle osait entrevoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite opportunité pour qu'elle puisse l'atteindre, elle ne saurait renoncer.

Et c'est avec lui qu'elle voulait être, même si pour l'instant, elle n'était encore prête à lui avouer. Mais, à travers la réaction dont venait de faire montre l'écrivain, elle venait de comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire attendre trop longtemps non plus, sa patience ayant apparemment déjà été mise à rude épreuve. Elle espérait juste qu'il n'avait pas encore jeté l'éponge.

Elle sortit de ses réflexions quand elle arriva à hauteur de ses collègues. Le latino et l'irlandais l'accueillirent avec chaleur. Jenny se contenta de lui sourire. Quant à Lanie, elle détourna la tête à son arrivée.

« Hey Boss, ravi de vous revoir ! » s'exclama en premier Ryan, « vous avez l'air en pleine forme ! »

« C'est vrai que vous semblez rétablie Beckett » renchérit Esposito.

« Contente de vous retrouver, Kate » ajouta Jenny

Avant de leur répondre, la jeune femme adressa un regard à sa meilleure amie, espérant une réaction de celle-ci. Mais la métisse ne daignait même pas la regarder. Un peu déçue, elle décida de n'en faire aucun cas pour le moment, et ignorant la légiste. Elle adressa un sourire de remerciement aux trois autres.

« Merci les gars et merci aussi à vous Jenny. Je suis moi-même très heureuse de vous revoir. »

Lanie, n'ayant pas été citée, et s'offusquant du dédain apparent que son attitude provoquait chez son amie, attitude qu'elle avait adoptée pour éveiller la culpabilité de la jeune femme, se retourna en toisant Beckett de ses yeux noirs.

C'était la seconde fois en quelques minutes, que la détective se faisait foudroyer du regard. Même si le trouble qu'il déclenchait n'était en aucune mesure comparable à celui provoqué par la réaction de Castle, Kate se sentit tout de même triste et décontenancée par le comportement de la métisse. C'est vrai qu'elle ne lui avait pas non plus donné de ses nouvelles ces trois derniers mois, mais elle pensait qu'elle au moins aurait compris. Force était de constater que ce n'était pas le cas.

« Bon, comme je me sens de trop, je vais me chercher à boire et à manger. » s'exclama la légiste sur un ton glacial, « Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose Bébé ? » demanda-t-elle avec une voix plus douce au latino.

Kate tenta d'adoucir la rancœur de sa meilleure amie, en lui jetant un regard bienveillant, mais ce fut en vain. Cette dernière détourna les yeux avec dédain, et se tourna vers son petit ami pour attendre sa réponse.

« Non, vas-y, je te rejoins » lui répondit Javier en lui faisant les gros yeux, voulant monter ainsi sa désapprobation quant au comportement de sa compagne.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel. Elle n'en avait rien à faire des reproches de son homme. Elle se sentait blessée, et elle comptait bien le faire comprendre à la jeune détective. Elle se détourna de ses amis.

« Lanie… » tenta de la retenir Beckett.

Mais celle-ci sembla l'ignorer et continua à s'éloigner du groupe pour se diriger vers le bar. Kate voulut la suivre, mais fut retenue par le bras.

« Laissez-la partir Boss, le temps que la colère retombe… » intervint Esposito.

« Mais… » essaya d'argumenter la jeune femme.

Sur le regard insistant et implorant de son collègue, elle renonça finalement à poursuivre la légiste. Elle tenterait d'avoir une discussion avec elle plus tard.

Elle soupira intérieurement, cette soirée s'annonçait difficile.

Elle était venue pour revoir toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait, et le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que deux d'entre eux, et celles à laquelle elle tenait le plus, lui avaient réservé un accueil plutôt glacial. Elle s'était attendue à la réaction de Rick, même si celle-ci avait été pire que prévue, mais elle n'avait pas anticipé celle de sa meilleure amie.

Plus elle avançait dans cette soirée, plus elle se sentait envahir par le désespoir.

Elle se donna une gifle mentale, et se ressaisit. La tâche serait certes ardue, mais elle avait déjà eu à affronter des situations plus difficiles que celle-ci, et elle n'allait pas déposer les armes aussi facilement. Elle les affronterait l'un après l'autre avec courage. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux deux personnes qui étaient au centre de ses préoccupations, puis se tourna vers ses deux collègues.

En plus, finalement, elle avait quelques questions à poser aux deux compères.

« Alors les gars comment est l'ambiance au 12th ? Et comment est le nouveau capitaine ? » les interrogea-t-elle en leur adressant un sourire.

« Bah, ce n'est pas la même chose sans vous et sans le capitaine Montgomery » répondit en premier Ryan, l'air morose en prononçant le nom de leur ancien responsable.

« Oui, j'imagine… » susurra Kate elle-même perturbée par cette évocation, « rien ne sera jamais pareil sans lui… »

« Non, c'est sûr… » ajouta l'hispanique lui aussi gagné par l'amertume.

Les trois policiers eurent simultanément le regard triste et absent, se replongeant dans leurs souvenirs, se remémorant les bons moments qu'ils avaient passés avec leur capitaine trop prématurément disparu.

Jenny les observa compatissant à la douleur qu'à cet instant, ses trois compagnons partageaient. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de bien connaître cet homme, mais elle avait toujours été impressionnée par le respect que lui vouaient les policiers du 12th, et particulièrement ces trois-là. Il avait été plus qu'un patron pour eux.

« Et alors, qui l'a remplacé à la tête du commissariat ? » demanda Kate qui fut la première à sortir de ses rêveries.

« Elle s'appelle Victoria Gates, » répondit le latino, « et elle nous vient des affaires internes. »

« Vous imaginez la réputation qu'elle traine avec elle » ajouta l'irlandais, « on la surnomme d'ailleurs Iron Gates, et le peu qu'on a vu, elle le mérite amplement »

« Ben, ça promet ! Et où en êtes-vous dans l'enquête sur le sniper qui m'a tiré dessus ? » les questionna-t-elle en bafouillant les derniers mots comme si elle avait du mal à les prononcer.

Les deux hommes semblèrent tout d'un coup mal à l'aise. Ils se regardèrent pour savoir lequel d'entre eux aurait le courage de lui répondre. La jeune femme remarqua le trouble qu'avait provoqué sa question, et devina tout de suite qu'elle n'allait pas aimer la réponse. Elle connaissait ses deux acolytes et quand ils avaient ce genre de comportement devant elle, c'est qu'ils avaient une mauvaise nouvelle à lui annoncer. Impatiente et énervée par leur attitude, elle les bouscula un peu.

« Bon les gars, ma question était simple, non ! Alors, j'attends » les houspilla-t-elle.

« L'affaire… est classée… en attendant de nouvelles preuves… » bredouilla Ryan prenant son courage à deux mains et s'attendant à recevoir les foudres de la jeune détective.

« **QUOI ?** » hurla la jeune femme si fort que les convives à proximité se retournèrent sur le quatuor. « Vous vous foutez de moi ! » ajouta-t-elle en baissant d'un ton, remarquant qu'elle avait attiré involontairement l'attention, « il suffit que je sois absente pour que vous soyez incapable de mener une investigation ! » les réprimanda-t-elle toujours avec une voix dure.

« Vous êtes injuste Beckett !» rétorqua Esposito furieux de se faire réprimander de la sorte, « on a tout fait avec l'aide de Castle pour avancer sur cette affaire, mais à un moment on a été coincé, et on ne pouvait continuer sans faire ressortir le passé de Montgomery, c'est ce que vous vouliez ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non ! » répondit la jeune femme se calmant un peu. « Avec Castle tu disais ? » demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Elle était tout d'un coup très intéressée de connaître le niveau d'implication de l'écrivain. Elle se doutait qu'après son agression, il avait continué à travailler sur l'enquête, mais elle avait hâte d'apprendre combien de temps il s'était investi. Comme-ci le fait de le savoir pourrait la rassurer, lui confirmer à quel point il tenait encore à elle. Kate avait besoin de se raccrocher au moindre détail qui lui permettait de continuer à espérer. Elle avait besoin de ça pour se donner du courage pour l'affronter.

« Oui, il a travaillé avec nous tant qu'il a pu… » Précisa l'irlandais

« Comment ça ? » l'interrompit Beckett inquiète à ce que cette réponse pouvait impliquer, « qu'est-ce qui l'a empêché de continuer ? »

« Gates, » répliqua Javier. « Quand elle a décidé de mettre l'affaire en suspens, elle a interdit à Castle de remettre les pieds au commissariat, prétextant que ce n'était pas un cirque, et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin, je cite 'd'un écrivain de pacotille dans les pattes pour faire avancer les enquêtes'. Depuis, il n'y est plus revenu, mais nous avons continué quand même nos investigations avec son aide, sur notre temps libre » expliqua le latino.

A cette nouvelle, Kate ne put retenir le sourire qui s'afficha sur ses lèvres, et ses trois compagnons purent noter aussi une lueur briller au fond des yeux de la jeune femme. Elle ne retenait qu'une seule chose de ce qu'avait dit l'hispanique, c'est que Rick avait passé beaucoup de temps à investiguer sur son affaire. Et pour elle cela ne pouvait avoir qu'une seule signification.

Il avait pensé à elle…

Pour la première fois de la soirée, elle avait une vraie raison d'espérer, il avait pensé à elle comme elle-même n'avait cessé de le faire à son sujet pendant ses trois mois d'absence. Elle sentit alors une partie du poids qui pesait sur son cœur s'envolait. Elle se sentit plus légère, pas totalement libérée bien sûr, mais tout de même un peu soulagée. Certes le plus dur restait à faire, elle devait encore l'affronter, mais maintenant elle le ferait avec cette certitude, il tenait encore à elle.

« Et on a trouvé quelques éléments supplémentaires » indiqua Kevin sortant la jeune détective de ses réflexions.

« C'est Castle qui a conservé le dossier » ajouta Esposito.

« Comment ça ? » s'inquiéta Beckett.

« On ne pouvait pas laisser ces informations à portée de mains de Gates ! » répondit Ryan.

« Oui, je comprends… » Approuva Kate.

« Mais dites-moi au fait, Castle ne vous en a rien dit ?» questionna Kevin, un peu surpris qu'elle ne soit pas au courant de ces événements.

« Non, mais c'est normal, puisque nous n'avons pas été en contact ces derniers temps » rétorqua-t-elle un peu perturbée par la question.

« Ah… » S'étonna le latino de la réponse de sa supérieure.

« Et vous revenez quand ? » demanda l'irlandais pour parler d'autre chose sentant un malaise s'installer.

« Demain matin » répondit Kate remerciant mentalement Ryan d'avoir dévié la conversation, ne voulant pas s'étaler sur ce sujet délicat avec ses collègues.

« Mais je croyais que vous ne deviez rentrer que la semaine prochaine ?» s'enquit le latino surpris.

« Oui, mais j'ai eu l'autorisation des médecins, je suis apte à reprendre. Finies les vacances, les gars !» ironisa-t-elle.

« Ouais, dites plutôt que vous vous ennuyiez de nous ! » renchérit Esposito.

« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir… » Leur sourit-elle.

Elle était effectivement ravie de revenir travailler et de les retrouver, ils étaient sa deuxième famille mais ça, elle n'était pas prête à leur dire.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire et son regard fut attiré par Martha qui l'observait avec un sourire qui apparemment lui était destiné. Elle lui retourna.

« Bon, je vais vous laisser, il faut que j'aille saluer la mère et la fille de Castle, on se voit plus tard » s'excusa-t-elle.

Elle quitta alors ses compagnons et se dirigea vers l'actrice qui avait remarqué que la jeune détective venait la rejoindre.

La rouquine était confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, un verre de vin de champagne à la main. Sa petite fille était assise sur le fauteuil voisin au sien et semblait absorbée par la lecture d'un classique de la littérature américaine.

A l'approche de la jeune femme, la plus âgée se leva pour l'accueillir, arborant un énorme sourire, semblant être ravie de la revoir.

La comédienne alla à la rencontre de la jeune femme, lui prit ses deux mains et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue. Puis toujours en conservant les deux mains de Kate dans les siennes, elle s'écarta en la détaillant des pieds à la tête.

« Bonsoir Kate, vous avez l'air resplendissante et je vous trouve ravissante dans cette superbe Robe ma chère, elle vous sied à ravir. Et laissez-moi vous dire que vous avez fait une entrée très remarquable et remarquée. Je suis enchantée de vous revoir. Vous nous avez beaucoup manqué. En tout cas vous semblez complètement rétablie et j'en suis rassurée» la complimenta l'actrice.

Beckett fut très surprise d'un tel accueil, surtout en repensant à celui que lui avait réservé son fils. Au moins, elle ne semblait pas lui reprocher l'état d'humeur dans lequel se trouvait celui-ci. Elle en fut heureuse, elle appréciait énormément cette femme qui lui avait toujours témoigné une certaine affection. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

« Bonsoir et merci pour le compliment Martha. Vous me flattez. Mais laissez-moi vous féliciter aussi pour votre mise, vous êtes vraiment splendide, comme d'habitude. Je suis moi-même très contente de vous revoir, vous aussi vous m'avez manquée. »

L'actrice libéra les mains de Beckett, et la remercia d'un hochement de tête et d'un sourire. La détective adressa alors un regard à la plus jeune des rouquines. Celle-ci n'avait pas quitté son livre des yeux et semblait ignorer la jeune femme. Kate fut surprise de ce comportement, mais peut-être était-elle si absorbée par sa lecture, qu'elle n'avait pas noté sa présence.

« Bonsoir Alexis » tenta-t-elle

« Bonsoir Détective Beckett…» lui répondit l'adolescente sans lever la tête sur un ton glacial.

Kate fut abasourdie et décontenancée par l'accueil de la jeune fille, et cela lui fit l'effet d'une douche écossaise. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça de sa part. Et pour le coup, elle ne savait plus comment elle devait réagir. Elle était un peu perdue et désolée, voire affectée par le comportement de la jeune rouquine.

La seule raison qui pouvait expliquer cette attitude à son encontre, ne pouvait être qu'une rancœur induite par l'état d'esprit de son père. Et, le moins qu'on puisse dire, cela ne la rassurait pas du tout. Car si la jeune fille était affectée à ce point, cela n'impliquait qu'une seule chose, c'est que Castle devait être dans un état d'humeur pitoyable.

Parviendrait-elle à lui faire oublier cette colère ?

Elle n'avait pas le choix, mais la tâche lui apparaissait de plus en plus ardue. Quant à l'adolescente, elle hésitait sur le comportement qu'elle devait adopter. Elle se tourna alors vers la comédienne, cherchant dans ses yeux une aide providentielle.

Martha était très mécontente de l'attitude de sa petite fille, et elle était décidée à lui en faire le reproche dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Pourtant, même son père lui avait interdit de se mêler de ses différends avec la jeune détective. Mais force était de constater qu'elle avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Elle pouvait se montrer aussi têtue que son père quand elle le voulait.

La rouquine revint vers Kate et vit le regard implorant qu'elle lui jetait. Elle fut navrée pour la jeune femme, qui avait déjà subi deux affronts dans la soirée. Elle avait évidemment noté le comportement de son fils qu'elle avait désapprouvé. Elle avait tenté de le lui faire comprendre, mais celui-ci s'était éloigné avant qu'elle ne parvienne à lui en parler. Elle avait aussi constaté le froid qui semblait régner entre la détective et le médecin légiste, en assistant de loin à la scène qui s'était déroulée entre les deux femmes.

Et là, Alexis en rajoutait une couche.

Elle prit Beckett par le bras et s'éloignèrent de la jeune fille. Quand elle estima être suffisamment loin pour ne pas être entendue par Alexis, elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers la policière.

« Kate, ne vous formalisez pas du comportement de ma petite-fille. Elle a vu son père très chamboulé ces derniers mois, et vous savez à quel point ils sont fusionnels tous les deux ! Dès que l'un d'entre eux est perturbé, l'autre en est affecté immédiatement. » Expliqua la comédienne.

« Pourquoi, Castle a eu des soucis pendant mon absence ? » questionna la jeune détective innocemment, cherchant par la même à faire parler la mère de son partenaire.

« Ne jouez pas à ça avec moi, ma chère ! Vous savez très bien pourquoi Richard a été perturbé pendant ces trois derniers mois. C'est parce que vous ne lui avez donné aucune nouvelle. J'ai bien vu votre réaction quand il vous a lancé ce regard à votre arrivée. Et vous n'avez pas été totalement surprise, n'est-ce pas ? Vous vous attendiez à cet accueil, même si vous ne vous étiez pas préparée à ce qu'elle soit aussi dure » la rabroua la rouquine.

Beckett était partagée entre deux sentiments après cette déclaration, la joie et la culpabilité. La joie de savoir que son écrivain s'était langui d'elle, la culpabilité de l'avoir plongé dans le désarroi pour ne pas lui avoir donné de ses nouvelles pendant sa période de convalescence. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle avait voulu, mais à cette époque, elle ne se sentait pas encore capable de lui parler.

Elle avait dû se reconstruire.

Ella avait eu d'abord à se remettre de son agression, et cela aussi bien au niveau physique que psychologique. Sa rééducation avait été certes longue et difficile, mais elle s'y était attelée avec ferveur, et finalement, elle avait réussi à retrouver sa forme athlétique, plus rapidement d'ailleurs que ne l'avaient prévu son médecin et son kiné.

Pour ce qui était de son mental, elle savait que le chemin qui lui restait à parcourir pour guérir du traumatisme provoqué par cet attentat, était encore long. C'est pour cela qu'elle consultait un psy.

Et puis, il y avait la déclaration d'amour de Castle. Elle avait eu besoin de faire le point sur ses propres sentiments. Elle avait certes réglé le problème Josh, mais là encore, la jeune femme avait dû assumer cette séparation, même si elle venait de son fait. Elle avait fait du mal au cardiologue, et cela l'avait tout de même perturbé.

Elle avait enfin admis son amour pour l'écrivain.

Mais tout cela conjugué l'avait mis dans un état de fragilité qu'elle ne voulait pas dévoiler à son entourage, et certainement pas à son partenaire.

Oh il lui avait manqué, encore plus qu'il ne pourrait l'imaginer, et elle avait failli l'appeler à plusieurs reprises. Mais la peur qu'il la voit dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait à cette époque, l'en avait dissuadé.

« Oh Martha, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… »

« Kate, ne vous excusez pas, je le sais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je sais par quoi vous êtes passée, et vous aviez besoin de vous retrouver. Je vous comprends parfaitement. Ce n'est pas avec moi que vous devez vous expliquer, moi je suis de votre côté. C'est Richard et votre amie qu'il faut convaincre maintenant. Et si je peux vous aider… » la rassura l'actrice

« Merci Martha, j'apprécie votre aide. Mais c'est à moi seule d'affronter ces deux-là !»

« Oui, je sais ! Quant à Alexis, réglez le problème avec son père et les choses s'arrangeront d'elle-même. Vous ne pourrez certes pas faire l'économie d'une mise au point avec elle, mais ce ne sera pas le plus difficile à accomplir. En tout cas je veux que sachiez que je serai toujours là pour vous Kate »

« Et j'apprécie à sa juste valeur » la remercia la jeune femme.

Elle se sentait rassérénée par ce soutien inespéré. Et au vu de ce qui lui restait à faire, elle se sentait du coup moins isolée. Même si elle devait les affronter seule, savoir qu'elle avait l'appui de la mère de l'écrivain, lui donnait du baume au cœur.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil circulaire dans la salle de réception et repéra sa meilleure amie. Il était temps de se mettre à l'ouvrage et de partir à la reconquête.

Elle salua la comédienne en lui désignant la légiste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle allait accomplir sa première mission. La rouquine lui fit un signe d'acquiescement accompagné d'un sourire d'encouragement.

La jeune femme se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers la métisse qui se tenait seule près du bar un verre à la main. Cette dernière n'avait pas remarqué sa meilleure amie approcher et elle fut surprise de la découvrir à ses côtés quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

« Lanie, tu ne crois pas qu'il serait temps que l'on ait une discussion toutes les deux ? »

La jeune métisse la regarda froidement, l'avisant avec dédain puis dans un soupir convint qu'elles devaient parler, mettre les choses à plat car son amie lui manquait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas pardonner comme cela alors que 3 mois étaient passés sans qu'elle n'ait aucune nouvelle d'elle …


End file.
